ADICCIONES PELIGROSAS
by ZZDH
Summary: Con el corazón destrozado serà capaz de poder desintoxicar Shizuru de aquella mujer que le hizo pedazos o encontrara otra adicción en la despistada Natsuki...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

DESINTOXICARSE

Me encontraba inmensamente enamorada de esos ojos desafiantes, pero ella estaba fuera de mi alcance, por años la observe caminando a mi lado y después solo me miro de reojo y continuó por un rumbo distinto al mió, dejándome de lado como quien se deshace de un viejo objeto, eso era exactamente en lo que me convertí para ella más yo no me habia dado cuenta a tiempo de aquello, ya no sonreía al estar conmigo solo me veía con su mirada de hastío, ya no podíamos hablar porque era algo molesto incluso llegué a sentir el mismo desagrado por mi. Y para empeorar aquello apareció una mujer llamada Tomoe que montó todo un teatro de lastima para atraparla y lo logró, se había llevado entre sus mentiras a la mujer que amaba, yo estaba devastada había desperdiciado gran parte de mi vida en una persona que no valió la pena, Tomoe tenía bastante plata así que ella estaría mejor que nunca y yo no tendria que volver a sentirme de esa manera, Marina estaba muerta para mi.

...

...

...

...

-¡Que onda amargada!-dijo una chica pelirroja.

-Nao ¿por que siempre eres tan desagradable?

-Natsuki, eres muy amargada, no te diviertes, no sonríes, nada más de verte con esas jetas me da flojera hasta respirar.

-No puedo estar al mil, es difícil el trabajo y la escuela.

-Por eso debes salir con tu amiga Nao para que te distraigas un rato, anda salgamos a una fiesta.

-No me gusta andar de reventada, ya lo sabes.

-Solo tomaremos una cerveza, hablaras con otros seres humanos y te prometo devolverte a casa sana y salvo en tres horas.

-¿Me prometes que me dejaras en paz después?

-Prometido, paso por ti a la universidad el viernes a las 7pm.

-De acuerdo.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin salir de casa, desde que mis padres me enviaron a estudiar a Tokio para que pudiera estudiar medicina y ser el orgullo de la familia, en la universidad contamos con dormitorios mi roomie es la escandalosa de Nao, ella es estudiante de enfermería pero se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama así que no es normal verla seguido, yo estudio la mayor parte del día y trabajo medio turno por las noches en una cafetería, conocí a un par de personas en mi estancia como mi amiga Mai que es la encargada de la cafetería donde laboro, a Midori que es la encargada del piso donde vivo, con todo lo que tengo que hacer diariamente olvide algunos de mis pasatiempos y creo que eso me ha generado una depresión que cada vez tiende a hundirme un poco más no lo suficiente para hacerme caer, se me ocurrió que podíamos poner un poco de ambiente a la cafetería si teníamos un pequeño espacio con música en vivo, pero nada ruidoso, Mai comparte un gusto conmigo que es el de esas voces de jazz olvidadas, esos Bossa Nova que son como un buen café intensos pero suaves, el día de hoy hará audiciones para ver si encontramos una voz, ya que hemos reunido buenos músicos pero falta solo ese elemento, sin embargo mis prácticas se prolongaron y no logre estar presente en la audición pero confió en los buenos oídos de Mai para encontrar el talento en un mar de individuos, llegue corriendo a la cafetería me sentía emocionada por ver a los músicos, al abrir la puerta la melodía me impactó de golpe, pero lo que realmente me robo el aliento fue la voz que una joven de cabellos castaños dejó escapar, fue como estar en un vació infinito, en medio de una oscuridad absoluta donde su voz se escapaba en una brillante luz que entraba directamente en mi, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras observaba al resto de la banda, Mai me tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Yo creo que esta bien, ¿de donde salio?

-A mira en la percusión esta Nina, Tate toca el piano, Mikoto el bajo, y Alyssa la guitarra, son un buen sonido.

-Y la que está can…

-Ah, claro ella es Fujino-san realmente a todos los conocía a excepción de ella.

-Fujino dices, me parece haberla visto antes en el hospital.

-¿En serio?, no parece que sea médico, más bien parece que siempre se ha dedicado a la música.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un mar de aplausos, era la primera vez que había tantas personas reunidas, Mai estaba desbordante de energía.

-Hey excelente trabajo chicos, descansen unos minutos.

-Si gracias Mai-san, ¿Natsuki qué haces aquí?-dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Tate, hola lo mismo me pregunto de ti, yo estudio medicina y trabajó aquí por las noches.

-Es increíble encontrarte aquí, bueno yo estoy estudiando una ingeniería pero es difícil encontrar un buen trabajo de pocas horas, además disfruto mucho tocando el piano.

-¿Creí que solo tocabas la batería?

-No, se me da bien el piano, la batería y el chelo.

-Chicos me alegra que ya se conozcan, les presento al resto de los músicos.

Los salude de uno en uno, pero de pronto la chica desaparece, su rastro se perdió en segundos, me sentí un poco nerviosa, Salí a tomar un poco de aire por la puerta trasera y ahí estaba fumando un cigarrillo, exhaló una bocanada mientras lentamente sus ojos rojizos se posaron en mí, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento debía avisar que saldría.

-Yo, no te preocupes, yo solo Salí por un poco de aire, creo que debo volver.

-Espera, mi nombre es Shizuru –dijo extendiendo su mano-.

-Natsuki, es un placer conocerte Shizuru-san.

\- Por favor no seas tan formal, con solo mi nombre está bien, ¿disfrutaste la canción?

-Sí, fue increíble, de alguna manera es medicina para el alma, pero nostálgica, emm, yo debo regresar.

-Claro, vamos yo también tengo que continuar-dijo apagando el cigarrillo-.

Entramos de nuevo, por otro periodo de tiempo interpretaron más temas, pero yo me sentía hechizada cada que entonaba otro fragmento, era como si estuviera curándome de algún modo heridas que ni yo conocía de mi entonces. Llegue a casa a la 1 a.m. Midori me esperaba en la puerta.

-Buenas noches Natsuki

-Hola Midori, lamento la demora.

-No te preocupes mientras le hables bien de mi a Mai puedo esperarte toda la noche.

-Claro, que le hablo bien de ti, aunque deberías de ir conmigo para que la conozcas mejor.

-Aun no estoy lista para eso-dijo sonrojándose- bueno ve a dormir nos vemos después.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendió encontrar a Nao acostada en su cama, nuestra habitación estaba en el tercer piso y la vista que se tenía era muy agradable, a pesar de la selva de edificios la luna se veía perfecta. Me acosté agotada pero no podía borrar la imagen de aquella chica, sin duda me dormiría pensando en ella.

...

...

...

...

Esta es la última vez que tendré que beber para dormir, hoy conocí a una chica que aprecia lo que hago, y extrañamente pareciera saber el dolor que me embriaga es la única que pone ese gesto de angustia, podría ser también que solo sean ilusiones vanas pero de no ser así, sería lindo para variar, pensar que alguien se duerme pensando en mi, ya no hay más que fotografías viejas de cuando solías quererme, de cuando yo era tu mundo sin embargo para ti ya existen otros planetas y por mi bienestar me conviene olvidarte, estoy en el proceso de desintoxicación de tus mentiras, pensando lo bien que lo pasas con ella porque tu la consideras mejor que yo, más bonita, más lista, tal vez ella logre lo que yo no pude y te haga sentir completa mientras yo aquí me fumo un cigarro sintiéndome vacía.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

SABOR A MI

Esta mañana he despertado por primera vez, no me ha dolido el pecho pensándote debe ser que ya me estoy acostumbrando a no tenerte cerca de mi, de alguna manera eras la droga perfecta dañándome sin que yo pudiera saberlo enredándote en todo mi sistema, corriendo toda tu esencia por mis venas probándote en cada inhalación, recuerdo como te molestaba cada vez que quería cantar algo, ahora llego el momento de sacarlo de mi pecho, cada canción es un pretexto para sacarte de mi, la música es ahora el tratamiento contra el malestar que causaste, sin embargo continuas siendo mi droga perfecta más la ansiedad esta parando, Marina sales de mis pensamientos mientras aquel café me permite desahogar mis males, tu recuerdo.

….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o…o..

Este bendito viernes me eche la soga al cuello solo para que Nao dejara de joderme la existencia, ahora me veo obligada a asistir a una fiesta con personas que me desagradan, he alistado mi ropa cómoda para la ocasión esperando no encontrar más problemas porque a esa Nao le Fascina ponerme en situaciones difíciles. Ahora me doy una ducha rápida en el hospital ya que en una hora debo estar frente a la universidad para ver a Nao, el agua fría cae como una bendición sobre mí, resbalando todo mi estrés junto al jabón mientras no puedo evitar cantar.

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right  
To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

Justo en el momento más especial una segunda voz me robo el aliento, mientras me quedaba estática sin saber que hacer.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

-Disculpa Natsuki, espero no haberte asustado, me encanta esa canción así que no pude evitarlo.

-Shizuru, ¡que vergüenza!, yo no canto bien así que no tienes porque disculparte, no pensé que habría alguna persona aquí ya que normalmente solo yo uso la ducha a esta hora.

-Bueno tengo un asunto que atender y he tenido bastante trabajo desde temprano, así que pensé en relajarme.

Tome una toalla seque rápidamente mi cuerpo y abrí la puerta de la ducha solo para encontrarme de frente a Shizuru con sus ojos desafiantes y una sencilla sonrisa adornando su rostro, me sonroje debido a que su cuerpo era cubierto por solo una toalla, sus hombros expuestos y su pecho no me dejaban más que congelada.

-Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos después Shizuru.

-Hasta luego Natsuki, un gusto verte.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras salía a toda prisa de esa área, al llegar al vestidor me sentí aliviada desconocía el motivo por el cual me sentía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de ella, rápidamente me cambie, aliste mi cabello y coloque un poco de maquillaje, ahora estaba lista para ir a la infernal fiesta, camine rápidamente hasta la universidad donde Nao me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye ya tenia media hora esperándote ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-dijo malhumorada.

-Lo siento, termine un poco tarde la practica pero ya estoy aquí.

-De acuerdo, vayámonos.

Llegamos a una zona residencial donde varios autos hacían imposible el paso, bajamos del Vehículo de Nao y caminamos hacia una enorme propiedad, era el equivalente a una manzana completa del barrio donde yo vivía.

-¿Segura que es aquí?-dije incrédula.

-Claro, me invito Alyssa-chan, así que tú disfruta.

-¿De donde conoces a Alyssa?

-Bueno, últimamente el café de Mai esta siendo bastante nombrado, así que decidí darme una vuelta por allá, y de casualidad estaba tocando esa linda rubia, le invite un trago mientras conversábamos un rato y termino por invitarme.

-Vaya que nunca sabré como consigues chicas.

\- te puedo enseñar ¿si eso quieres?-mirada picara.

-No, la verdad estoy bien.

En seguida unas chicas le hablaron y entablo conversación con ellas, mientras yo estaba sentada en un sofá al lado de una parejita que estaba por convertir la fiesta en una clasificación C, el chico metía las manos aquí y allá y la chica solo emitía respiraciones incomodas, cuando fueron demasiado lejos me puse de pie, y camine hasta el patio de aquella gigantesca casa, en la piscina cayo una joven rubia que al parecer estaba bastante tomada, arroje mi teléfono y tenis a un lado mientras saltaba por ella, fue muy fácil sacarla de ahí porque estaba inconsciente, el problema fue cuando el agua dejo de ayudarme con su peso y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para jalar su cuerpo, acerque mi oído para ver si respiraba pero no lo hacia así que me prepare para darle RCP, pero en cuanto me incline me arrojo un chorro de agua a la cara, mientras tosía , sentí un alivio pero al mismo tiempo me sentí ridícula.

-¿Estas bien?-dije

-Si, ¿tu me sacaste de ahí verdad?

-Era la menos que podía hacer, pero ¿como se te ocurre aventarte a la piscina toda borracha como andas?-dije.

-Yo, no me acuerdo bien, es que tenía calor.

-Debe ser la primera vez que te pones hasta las chanclas ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Debes estar bromeando, es obvio que no tienes la consciencia para pensar el peligro al que te expones, en fin debo irme ya cumplí con el tiempo que le prometí a Nao.

-Natsuki-san no te vayas.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Si, yo estaba tocando en la cafetería de Mai-san.

-Es cierto, lo siento Alyssa he tenido un día muy largo.

-Al menos déjame compensarte por esto.

-Sera después, por el momento debo irme.

Tome mis cosas y Salí en la búsqueda de Nao pero ni señas de aquella mujer, seguramente ya se había largado con alguna chica a quien sabe donde, tome una cerveza del bar mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pelirroja demente, mi vista de pronto se detuvo en una silueta familiar adornada de castaños cabellos, de pronto su mirada me encontró no podía disimular que la observaba.

-Natsuki, de saber que venias para acá, te habría pedido que me esperaras.

-Shizuru, lo siento no lo sabia, además me estaban esperando.

\- Y ¿donde esta tu acompañante?

-No tengo la más mínima idea, imagino con una chica.

-Yo pensé que venias con tu novio o algo así.

-No, vine con mi amiga Nao, pero tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecer.

-Entiendo, parece que tienen karaoke ¿quieres intentar?

-No, no puedo hacer eso, la verdad me quedaría muda y eso seria una vergüenza peor que lo que ocurrió en las regaderas.

-Vamos, no te pasara nada, confía en mí.

-Solo si me respondes una pequeña pregunta.

-De cuerdo.

-¿Por qué cantas con tanta tristeza?

Sus ojos solo se rozaron, mientras notaba el esfuerzo que hacia por sonreír.

-Supongo debe ser porque siento la letra de lo que canto.

-Espero no incomodarte con mi pregunta.

-No pasa nada, supongo es la única manera en la que puedo desahogarme, ¿qué te gustaría cantar?

-Bueno, será un secreto hasta que estemos en el escenario.

Ella solamente sonrió, mientras nos dirigíamos al pequeño escenario improvisado en la sala del lugar, en la pantalla apareció la leyenda "sabor a mi- lila Downs". Y la música comenzó mientras de su boca salieron las primeras estrofas de aquella canción, en un momento olvide que había espectadores y comencé a cantar mientras nuestras voces se hacían una al terminar la canción nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, yo estaba completamente cautivada en sus pupilas dilatadas pude haberla besado hasta que una ola de aplausos llenaron el lugar, al parecer paso desapercibido para el mi el mundo pero todo el mundo me escucho, me sonroje y Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras Nao me daba alcance.

-Eso fue increíble, ¿no sabia que cantaras?

-Yo no lo hice, solo fue su voz la que confundió sus oídos, yo no canto nada, vayámonos.

-Espera, mira ahí viene Fujino- dijo Nao.

-¿Natsuki estas bien?, perdóname no sabia que aquello fuera tan malo para ti.

-No es eso, solamente no estoy acostumbrada y es momento de que me vaya.

Ella se inclino y ante la mirada atónita de Nao me beso en la mejilla de una forma muy sutil, mientras me susurraba al oído. Subimos al auto y en el camino solo hubo silencio, incluso al subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio yo seguía en perfecto silencio, definitivamente esta noche no dormiría pensando en ella, esta noche yo la pasaría en vela escuchando una y otra vez aquel susurro, acaso ella ¿me gustaba? Y lo más imposible ¿yo le gustaba?

….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o….o….o…..o…o..

De nuevo a llegado la noche a mi lecho, pero esta vez no voy a beber para olvidarte, por primera vez no me importa quien este en tu cama, porque por alguna razón he dicho algo muy fuerte, y no se como vaya a tomarlo pero siempre he sido muy honesta con lo que siento, encenderé este cigarrillo mientras observo la calma de la noche, mientras recuerdo esa canción que ha escogido, estoy recordando lo que le he dicho a Natsuki, no se que estoy haciendo pero sus ojos tienen algo que sumerge en un mar de paz, mientras le bese la mejilla le he dicho:

"Gracias por cantar conmigo, esta noche llevare sabor a ti"

Continuara….

Gracias por sus comentarios, pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

AÑORANZA

Aún no he podido conciliar el sueño, no sé si realmente ella comprenda lo que quise decir, de nuevo enciendo un cigarrillo pero esta vez no me sabe a amargura, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo esos ojos esmeraldas clavados en mi, escudriñando viejos dolores con un toque de nostalgia, quisiera pensar que ella puede salvar mi corazón de este dolor que hace que mi pecho se oprima todo el tiempo pero eso incluso suena en estos momentos como algo imposible, tal vez simplemente quiero calmar el agónico eco de mis propios demonios para de esa manera al menos, lograr dormir un poco.

000000000.00000.000000.00000.000000000000000000000.00000000000000000000000000.000

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación Nao no dejaba de verme mientras yo sacaba ropa limpia y me preparaba para tomar una ducha ya que de no hacerlo podría resfriarme.

-Oye –finalmente dijo- Nat quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es que has terminado toda empapada?

-A eso –menos mal que no pregunta de Shizuru- bueno Alyss-chan estaba bastante ebria y sin más se aventó a la piscina y yo me metí a sacarla antes de que se ahogara.

-Mmm, entonces nunca dejas de salvar vidas ¿eh?

-Eso parece, al menos se encuentra con bien.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

-No, es un espacio muy pequeño para que ambas nos duchemos, espera a que salga.

-Yo –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente- quiero estar cerca de ti, por eso lo digo.

-Ya déjate de pendejadas Nao, no estés de latosa.

-Vale, vale ya relájate, solo bromeaba-rió.

Me encerré en el baño para evitar más bromas de Nao, mientras el agua caía de nuevo sobre mi, recordé que estaba empapada y aun así ella no emitió un solo juicio, y ¿porque diablos sentí ese impulso de besarla? nada tenia sentido, lo más probable era que me estaba sintiendo de aquella manera ya que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa eso era todo, tenia una especie de belleza difícil de describir, como la selva así es una forma salvaje y natural de belleza, sus ojos desafiantes pero con un toque infinitamente triste y los lacios cabellos que el viento hacia danzar, cuando Salí del baño Nao se encontraba leyendo.

-Increíble no puedo creer que sepas leer.

-Claro me enseño tu mamá.

-¡Hey! A mi madre no le metas en esto, cochina.

\- Pero no de tu corral Nat-dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Cómo logras ser tan desagradable?

-No lo sé, simplemente me defiendo, como ya saliste es mi turno.

-De acuerdo, acepto mi derrota en las leperadas nadie te gana.

Sonrió con su cara de boba mientras se encerraba en el baño, me arroje a la cama mientras fijaba la vista en la ventana y me ponía los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música, mientras las estrellas brillaban con intensidad la luna estaba en creciente podría ser que lo que habia pasado se intensificara o tal vez no estaba siendo honesta con mis sentimientos, puse mi brazo sobre mi rostro hasta que mi celular vibro un par de veces, era un mensaje de Mai.

"Natsuki te envió un audio, de verdad es muy bueno escúchalo"

Me apresure a abrir el archivo y cuando comenzó la música mi corazón se detuvo, no podía ser otra canción más perfecta que Dreamer pero no era Diana Paton, esa voz indiscutiblemente era de Shizuru, me quede dormida escuchando la repetición de la canción hasta que algo me despertó, una sensación de frió en los labios, fue un beso y al abrir mis ojos solo pude notar a una pelirroja que después de aquel acto solo se dirigió a su cama sin decir nada, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pude gritarle solo me volvió a sumir el sueño profundo producto de un largo día.

Ya por la mañana Nao no estaba y yo no me encontraba completamente segura de que ella me hubiese besado en esa fría noche, debió de ser un sueño ya que ella habia bromeado con sus tonterías antes, fui a clases y ya en el servicio vino la doctora Harada quien era la responsable de un grupo de practicantes que me incluía.

-Buenos días, voy a presentarles a mi reemplazo ya que tengo un permiso por dos meses donde saldré del País así que jóvenes aprendan muy bien de la prodigio que pronto terminara su doctorado en Neurología, por favor doctora Fujino pase.

Mi cuerpo sintió un temblor cuando la vi acercarse, con su escarlata mirada.

-Es un placer conocerlos, por favor si tienen cualquier duda o comentario estoy a sus órdenes.

Un mar de voces se dejo escuchar, todo el murmuro que hacia referencia a cerca de lo joven que era para tener un doctorado, de lo hermosa que era, de la imponente personalidad que le adornaba, pero yo seguía sin poder reaccionar por alguna razón aun me encontraba hechizada.

-Natsuki que gusto verte, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Shi… digo Sensei el gusto es mió.

-Vamos no tienes porque ser tan formal solo dime por mi nombre.

-Aun que lo digas no puedo hacerlo, al menos aquí no puedo.

-De acuerdo, ¿crees que podríamos hablar más tarde?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar con Mai a la cafetería.

-Tienes razón y nosotros solo estaremos ahí los fines de semana, bueno espero me regales unos minutos al terminar tu practica de hoy.

-Claro-mentí-.

Lo único que quería era huir lo más lejos de esa peligrosa mujer, a la que cada vez me encontraba más seguido sin importar el rumbo que tomara, ella aparecía hasta en el último rincón del planeta al que yo huyera. Finalmente se llego la hora de ir al trabajo y me fui con la mayor velocidad incluso después de tener guardada mi motocicleta por mas de dos meses, decidí llevarla conmigo solo en caso de tener que irme a toda velocidad, Salí del hospital con toda la precaución que pude esperando no encontrarme con ella pero para mi buena suerte no estaba ahí, al llegar a la cafetería molestaba a Mai con Midori mientras ella nerviosa lo negaba todo.

-Me dijo que eran compañeras en la preparatoria muy "cercanas".

-Nat ya déjalo, solo éramos compañeras tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a Midori además si tanto quiere verme porque no viene hasta aquí.

-Ella esta ocupada con lo de su ingeniera ya sabes que es una mega nerd y no la sueltan en la facultad, pero tú puedes ir a visitarla.

-Nat ya deja de pisar minas, que yo tengo que preguntar porque Shizuru me confió esa audio con la única indicación de que te lo hiciera llegar o ¿preferirías que le diera tu numero celular?-mirada picara.

-¡Basta!, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, ya que es solo una conocida.

-Aja, ¿segura que es solo una conocida?

-Claro

-Entonces si hipotéticamente ella llegara a esta hora que no hay gente y te pidiera que hablaras con ella, en la mesa del rincón tu aceptarías gustosa ya que no tienes nada que perder ¿me equivoco?

-Es una hipótesis muy detallada pero es correcto.

-De acuerdo, por hoy tu turno ha terminado.

-Pero ¿Quién te ayudara a cerrar?

-Mikoto-chan se ha ofrecido por hoy ya que le invite de comer.

-Aun así, no tengo nada que hacer por el momento.

-Ara ara, Natsuki-dijo una voz familiar- ¿te importaría si charlamos por un momento?

Me gire sorprendida solo para encontrarme con sus ojos escarlata, Mai me veía divertida mientras sentía el rubor subir por mi rostro, la única mesa que la malvada pelirroja me dejo tomar fue la del rincón, que tenia poca iluminación y además solo tenia un sofá muy pequeño.

Camine intentando no caerme hasta sentarme en el rincón del sofá, ella se acerco demasiado mientras me sonreía.

-Creí que estabas evitándome ya que de pronto desapareciste del Hospital, así que me hice un espacio de tiempo para venir aquí.

-No, es solo que tenia varios pendientes que atender y lo olvide por completo, lo siento-dije nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, por fortuna estamos hablando ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes casi un doctorado y cantas tan bien?

-Bueno vengo de una familia de profesionistas, el ser Músico es un desperdicio ante sus ojos, sin embargo mi abuela era una cantante de jazz en sus tiempos y solíamos improvisar algunas canciones cuado era pequeña, claro que siempre lo hacíamos a escondidas para evitar los juicios de la familia.

-Tu abuela suena increíble, que suerte tienes de tenerla.

-La verdad hace un par de años que falleció-dijo mientras su cara ensombrecía.

-Lo siento, que imprudente soy.

-No, no te preocupes, la verdad es que aun la extraño demasiado pero debo aceptar que ella cumplió su tiempo.

-Es difícil el perder a un ser amado, sin embargo debemos de ser fuertes y evocar siempre su recuerdo con una sonrisa por haber tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

-Es una buena observación, por cierto el día de la fiesta olvide preguntarte ¿Por qué estabas empapada?, se que tienen una enorme piscina pero no vi a nadie en ella.

-La verdad es que Alyss-chan se cayó de borracha y yo le saque de ese lugar, cuando te vi buscaba a Nao que era quien me comprometió a ir a esa fiesta.

-Bueno en ese momento no quise preguntar ya que te veías bastante molesta, pero el hacerte cantar fue una buena idea, tienes potencial.

-De verdad no canto nada, tú en cambio tienes una voz increíble.

-Gracias, esa canción que escogiste ¿fue por algo en especial?-dijo mirándome fijamente-.

-No-dije desviando la mirada- solo que es una de mis favoritas, ¿te desagradó?

-En absoluto, pero me sentí de una manera extraña, tu ¿sentiste algo diferente?

Estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, espero no pretendía incomodarte.

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que me sorprende un poco tu pregunta.

-Chicas-se acerco Mai poniendo unos tarros con cerveza- esto va por cuenta de la casa, espero les guste es nuestra mejor cerveza de barril.

-No tienes porque Mai-san –dijo la castaña.

-Insisto, se merecen probarla.

Dicho esto se retiro con una sonrisa, mientras a espaldas de Shizuru me hacia señas de que era mi oportunidad, solo que Mai desconoce algo, la cerveza es la única bebida que puede ponerme mal en minutos y después de un par de horas decidí regresar a casa pero debido a mi estado Mai me obligo a dejarle mi motocicleta en el lugar, mientras Shizuru fresca como una lechuga se ofrecía a llevarme en su auto.

-De verdad preferiría irme en taxi-dije

-Vamos solo me quedare tranquila si soy yo la que te llevo.

Es difícil ganar una discusión cuando estas ebrio, ya que la lengua se traba y dices puras babosadas, me quedo solo resignarme y tener que comportarme solo unos minutos mas, cuando subí al auto baje la ventanilla mientras intentaba ponerme el cinturón pero cuando tu mente dice a la derecha y tus manos van a la izquierda es difícil coordinarse, así que Shizuru se acerco mientras me ayudaba a abrocharlo se quedo clavada su mirada en mi, mientras me sentía paralizada el alcohol me envalentonaba a seguirla observando sin retroceder como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, poco a poco se acerco mas hasta que sentí su respiración golpear con mi rostro y su mano en un impulso involuntario me acerco a sus labios, sentí una descarga recorrer toda mi espina dorsal y se alejo un poco solo para contemplar mi rostro ruborizado pero no resistía otro segundo en la agónica espera de su segundo beso, así que tome la delantera y me hundí en sus labios por segunda vez, y ahora estaba derritiéndome lentamente, aquello me parecía mas un sueño que cualquier otra cosa pero insistía en morir en sus brazos, pero de un momento a otro sentí algo calido resbalar por mi mejilla y al abrir los ojos solo pude observar su mirada triste vertiendo su dolor en calidas lagrimas, yo me quede confundida por aquel acto no sabia que habia hecho pero debía ser muy malo para causarle ese sufrimiento, me separe rápidamente mientras me disculpaba, ella solo negó en silencio mientras se incorporaba y encendía el motor del vehiculo, ahora la situación habia empeorado convirtiéndose en algo incomodo, pasaron los minutos largos como horas mientras las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en las ventanillas, ella seguía con la mirada en el camino ni siquiera cuando llegamos a casa me miro, eso estaba destruyendo mi corazón.

-Buenas noches y gracias por traerme-dije mientras bajaba del auto-.

-De nada, yo lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes creo que yo me pase de la raya, de verdad lo siento.

-Te vere después Ma-dijo mientas se quedaba muda-Natsuki, descansa.

Dicho esto arranco a gran velocidad, mientras las luces desaparecían en la oscuridad de la calle, me quede como estupida viendo la nada, al subir al dormitorio por primera vez no habia nadie en los pasillos, entre a la habitación torpemente mientras veía a Nao fumando cerca de la ventana, estaba sentada en el escritorio, me miro sorprendida.

-Hey idiota ¿estas bien?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie en un salto y apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Yo, soy una estupida eso nunca va a cambiar.

Se acerco a mi, mientras me sorprendía con su abrazo y yo dejaba escapar unas lagrimas amargas de un recuerdo pesado, su mano bajo a mi cintura mientras la otra me atraía hasta ella, dejo caer un suave beso húmedo en mis labios sedientos, estaba desmoronándome pero gracias a ella no me caería en pedazos, pronto correspondí a sus besos mientras las ropas iban estorbando y en mi mente Shizuru no dejaba de llorar como una niña pequeña, me separe de Nao.

-La noche anterior también lo hiciste ¿cierto?-dije

-Si, pero esta noche es diferente, esta noche y las que tu desees me tendrás para ti.

No supe que decir solo me deje llevar por esas manos frías que me desvestían con prisa, rompiendo los botones de mi blusa, mientras desabrochaba mis jeans, su mirada dejaba en evidencia su deseo, pronto no soporte mas y la tome entre mis brazos atrapándola contra la pared, mientras mis manos buscaban bajo su blusa el camino a su abdomen y de ahí subiendo hasta sus senos, cada gemido que escapaba de su boca me indicaban la ruta a seguir en su cuerpo mientras nuestro beso se hizo mas prolongado hasta casi quedarnos sin aire, un par de gotas de sudor iban marcando mi frente poco a poco, su falda voló por la habitación mientras la sostuve con fuerza levantándola con dirección a la cama sus piernas se aferraban a mi cintura, no quería pensar en lo que hacia solo quería descargar todo mi pesar, solo quería ser correspondida por lo menos una vez en mi patética vida quería sentir ese nivel de deseo por mi, yo siempre habia querido a Nao pero nunca imagine poder llegar a aquello con ella, esa era mi noche sin restricciones sin impedimentos absurdos sin limites por primera vez podía desatar toda mi energía en ella sin consecuencias, o por lo menos esa noche de verdad lo creí, los papeles se intercambiaron de inmediato y mientras ella se colocaba sobre mi, podía jurar que la mejor sensación de mi vida era la de su piel desnuda en contacto con la mía, no la dejaría detenerse y ella no quería hacerlo, por momentos recordaba todas aquellas veces en las que me sentía frenada en las que me sentía frustrada, creyendo tontamente que no sabia lo que hacia pero esa noche entre las sabanas Nao me enseño que solo necesitaba relajarme sin importar nada, una noche desatada con sus caderas moviéndose sobre mi y su sonrisa de satisfacción dejándome con ganas de mas, por un momento el reloj habia marcado las 12:00 a.m. y de repente el sol de las 6:00 comenzó a brillar en la pared, aquella que sirvió de soporte y testigo de la pasión que nos invadió, no pude ir a clases no pensaba dejarla ir, quería seguir sintiendo ese deseo infinito por el resto de mi vida, por eso de las 7:00 a.m. ella me miro mientras caíamos ante el sueño profundo, su cabeza sobre mis brazos y su rostro cerca de mi pecho, por primera vez puedo dormir tranquila.

000000000.00000.000000.00000.000000000000000000000.00000000000000000000000000.000

.

.

.

Este cigarrillo sabe infinitamente distante, amargo la he hecho llorar y ella ni siquiera sabe el porque, la bese sintiendo deseo por sus labios pero en el momento que la bese vino su cara, Marina maldita seas, mientras lloro en mi habitación maldigo cada momento en el que me fui a envenenar con tu saliva, tu cuerpo que me envolvió varias noches pero donde me sentí sola mas de una vez, limitada a realizar solo lo que tu deseabas y a ignorar todo lo que me hacia sentir mujer, todos los trazos que realice en tu cuerpo y aquellos que me hacías borrar con arrogantes caprichos, este cigarrillo definitivamente no puede ayudarme a ahogar tus recuerdos, yo no tengo idea de el porque la bese pero me siento miserable ya que la hice llorar por dentro, lo vi, era mi mirada, lo sentí era su corazón como el mió, un nido, un cuadro vació.

Continuará...

De verdad aprecio muchos sus comentarios esperó en poco tiempo seguir actualizando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Perdiéndose

Después de unas horas el sol se coló por las cortinas de la ventana y me ha despertado, Nao se ha ido, me levante a tomar un vaso con agua y una aspirina mientras me siento en la orilla de mi cama, vienen los recuerdos como una marea, de alguna forma no me siento bien con lo que ha pasado con Nao ya que lo ocurrió queda estipulado en solo sexo, los años que llevo viviendo con ella me han hecho conocer como funciona el mundo de esa chica.

Ahora viene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y de nuevo la mirada desgarradora de Shizuru con las lagrimas brotando sin cesar, siento una punzada en el pecho sin embargo no se porque razón me duele tanto, esto me recuerda a lo que me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero no es posible yo debo sobreponerme a esta situación, mucha gente tiene sexo solo por lo carnal no debo de preocuparme por ello solo debo pensarlo como una noche de alcohol y pendejadas eso debo hacer, he faltado a clases pero es preferible eso a tener que ver a Shizuru en estos momentos no puedo darle la cara porque siento que la he traicionado, de verdad puedo ser muy idota no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy diciendo.

Tome una ducha fría, me aliste un poco y Salí de los dormitorios con el pretexto de ir en busca de comida pero termine hundiéndome en mis pensamientos y para cuando volví en mi, me encontraba perdida y con mucha hambre, pensé llamar a Mai al móvil pero de pronto una voz familiar me hizo girar.

-Natsuki-san ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo una rubia.

-¿Alyss-chan ¿como estas?

-Muy bien pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

-La verdad no se donde estoy, Salí a buscar algo para comer pero me distraje un poco y pare aquí.

-Debió ser algo muy serio ya que estas como a una hora de camino de la facultad.

-¡Una hora!- rayos debo de ir a trabajar con Mai y cambiarme.

-Tranquila, me gustaría invitarte a comer, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo y llevarte en mi auto al trabajo ¿Qué dices?

-No lo se.

-A un par de calles esta un restaurante, vamos Natsuki-san di que si.

-De acuerdo pero deja de decirme Natsuki-san me haces sentir vieja.

-Ok , Nat-san.

-Creo que no entendiste mi punto-murmure.

-¿eh?

Llegamos a el sitio, esperaba que fuera un lugar para gente rica pero en realidad era muy modesto, y la comida increíble, como si me leyera la mente Alyss me comento que amaba ese lugar porque no estaba rodeada de la gente falsa que gastaba miles por un plato de apenas unas monedas, cuando terminamos de comer no me dejo ni siquiera ver la nota de la cuenta y recordé un pequeño detalle.

-Alyss-chan primero que nada gracias por invitarme a comer y en segundo ¿no traes tu auto como llegaremos?.

-No tienes que agradecer, es solo una pequeña introducción al agradecimiento por salvarme la vida, el auto acaba de llegar por nosotras por eso no te preocupes.

Cuando salimos habia un vehiculo de lujo con su Jaime y todo, no puedo creer que exista gente que pueda darse estos lujos, como lo prometió me llevo a tiempo a los dormitorios e incluso me espero en lo que me alistaba, gracias a ellos llegue antes de mi hora de entrada a el café, en el camino reímos con algunas historias de Alyss de verdad es una persona muy sencilla y graciosa.

-Bueno de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy Alyss-chan, pero ahora debo cumplir con mi trabajo espero verte el fin de semana.

-Si, Nat-san ha sido un placer poder compartir contigo este rato, y claro nos veremos el fin de semana.

Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en los míos mientras me ponía algo nerviosa, pronto el auto encendió y me di la vuelta, Mai me miro extrañada.

-Nat llegas temprano-dijo mientras acomodaba las sillas.

-Hola, emm si es que deje la moto aquí, me ha traído Alyss-chan

-¿Alyssa-chan?

-Si, me la encontre en la zona norte de la ciudad.

-¿Y tu que hacías hasta allá?

-Pues pase una de las más extrañas noches de mi vida.

-¿acaso paso algo glorioso con Shizuru-san?

-Si y luego no.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo al darse cuenta que mi semblante cambio.

-Nos besamos pero luego empezó a llorar y no me dijo nada más, incluso acelero en cuanto me baje del auto, y después me sentía mal muy mal y Nao, ella…

-Así, que estas de esa manera porque creíste que Shizuru-san te estaba rechazando, entonces corriste a los brazos de Nao ¿por despecho?

-No, en realidad fue por soledad lo cual es mucho peor, me siento tan confundida no se que es lo que me paso, pero no puedo ver a Nao, no como antes.

-¿Te has enamorado de Nao?-dijo sorprendida.

-En realidad no puedo decirlo, no estoy segura de lo que siento.

En estos momentos una rubia discute con la castaña en uno de los consultorios.

-Bubuzuke, ¿Cómo es que has llorado?-dijo molesta

-Bueno no lo se, primero se sentía bien pero de pronto vi la cara de marina, sin embargo no eran los mismos labios y en cuanto sentí su calidez no pude evitar llorar-dijo la castaña-.

-Pues vas a tener que explicarle las cosas a esa chica, ya que le has hecho mucho daño en estos momentos debe estar confundida.

-Lo sé, Haruka, pero incluso hoy a faltado a sus practicas.

-Y ¿si se mato?

-¡No digas esas cosas Haruka!

-Bueno es una posibilidad, tienes que ser más valiente y decirle exactamente lo que sucedió, se lo debes.

-Esta bien lo haré, pero no puedo ir sola que pasa si me desmorono o peor aun si no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Entonces que te acompañe Nina, ya sabes que mi prima es de fiar.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras se preparaban para cerrar el café, el sonido de la puerta les hizo girar a ambas.

-Lo siento ya estamos cerran…-Mai no pudo terminar de hablar-.

-Lo lamento pero necesito hablar solo un par de minutos con Natsuki.

Yo me encontraba atrapada, no tenia a donde correr Mai me miro con angustia y yo sin saber que hacer solo asentí, nos sentamos en la primera mesa mientras Mai se encerraba en la cocina.

-Natsuki no es fácil para mí, pero intentare explicarlo.

-De verdad no hace falta, estamos bien-dije intentando parecer neutral-.

-Lo siento, yo no quería incomodarte de esa manera en realidad, me agradas mucho y quisiera conocerte mejor –dijo con una mirada desesperada-.

-Lo que paso no importa, tus razones debes tener.

-No puedo contarte todos los detalles pero quiero que sepas que no es por ti, ese beso significo mucho para mi, jamás me habia sentido de esa forma, tu me haces sentir diferente.

-Por favor detente-dije al borde del llanto- no quiero más mentiras ya lo he escuchado antes.

En ese momento una voz femenina nos interrumpió, se trataba de Nina.

-Shizuru, ¿esta lista?-dijo la chica de cabellos negros.

-No, aun no terminamos.

-Claro, ya hemos terminado yo ya tengo que irme, nos vemos-dije entre dientes.

Nina la tomo de la mano sacando a Shizuru del café rápidamente.

¡Que rayos!, porque me siento de esta manera, mi sangre estar hirviendo ¿no puedo estar celosa?, ni siquiera la conozco bien ni nada y el que me haya hablado de cosas superfluas tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo-pensaba agitadamente- mientras una mano me saco de mi estupor.

-Lo siento Nat, parece que alguien te ha ganado a Shizuru ¿eh?

-No es nada de eso, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo solo vino a disculparse por lo que paso ya que fue un error, es todo.

Mai solo me miro de manera triste y no hay nada en este mundo que odie mas que el ser vista como alguien débil.

-Bueno tomare mi motocicleta y me iré a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a involucrar alcohol o puede terminar mal.

-Lo se, estaré bien.

Subí a mi motocicleta y conduje un par de calles hasta llegar a un semáforo, observe hacia un callejón donde comprendí lo que intentaba negar, Shizuru estaba abrazando a aquella chica con mucha fuerza, esto era demasiado, es decir yo no era quien ni siquiera la conocía, pero me sentía tan miserable que en contra de los consejos de Mai decidí embriagarme y solo habia una persona que podría cuidar de mi.

-¿Hey Tate puedes venir a la taberna del gato?

-Natsuki, ¿estas bien?

-No, la verdad no lo estoy.

-Te vere en 20 minutos, por favor no hagas locuras.

Llego al lugar como lo reconocía, desde la infancia habia huido interminables veces de mí y ahora iba a buscarme eso resultaba muy irónico, sin embargo era un buen amigo muy diferente a mí pero de verdad lo amaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno creo que me enamore sin querer, y es una persona fuera de mi alcance.

-No digas eso, tu eres especial-dijo el rubio molesto- no encajas en estándares de gente ordinaria, la que pierde es ella.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera hemos hablado lo suficiente pero creo que esta naturaleza mía me vuelve a tomar desprevenida.

Después de varios tragos que Tate me suplicaba no tomar, yo solo reía mientras por dentro una serie de imágenes me desgarrada por dentro, no se ni como ni en que momento pero cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas, me encontraba en una cama diferente a la mía y a mi lado en una silla estaba Tate mirándome preocupado.

-Hey ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como debe sentirse alguien a punto de morir-dije.

-Menos mal sientes dolor, toma –me acerco agua y una pastilla- en seguida estará el té, veras que con el te sientes mejor.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Pues con ayuda, tuve que llamarle a Reito para que me ayudara a cargarte, el si que es un buen amigo-.

-El es un idota como tú, esta enamorado de ti-dije mientras agonizaba.

-Vamos no digas eso-dijo ruborizado- es solo amistad lo nuestro.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas-en ese momento recordé la escuela-voy a llegar tarde a la escuela ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 2pm, pero antes de que te alarmes más déjame recordarte que es feriado, hoy y mañana por lo tanto Mai también decidió descansarlo.

-¿Sigues en contacto con Mai?

-Si, bueno me rechazo pero no dejamos de ser amigos-dijo resignado-.

-¿Oye de verdad desististe solo por eso?

-Bueno existe cierta historia que no te he contado, después de ser rechazado Reito me dijo una forma de intentarlo de nuevo pero como siempre olvide mi sudadera en el salón, así que cuando fui por ella encontre a Mai y a Midori besándose, así que Salí corriendo y desde ese momento me retire del campo de batalla-dijo derrotado-.

-Jajaja –reí-lo siento Tate pero es bastante cómica la situación.

-Esta bien, al menos ya sonríes, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-Bueno ¿recuerdas a Tomoe?

-Claro que la recuerdo, esa estupida que jugo contigo.

-Bueno hubo varias situaciones que aun no logro superar, ya que después de todo estuve tres años con ella, antes de ella ni siquiera sabia besar, pero cuando escuche a Shizuru te juro que vino a mi mente y comencé a debilitarme.

-En verdad lo siento, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? El fin de semana estarán ahí.

-Creo que solo me queda enfrentarlo.

Pronto me aliste para regresar a los dormitorios en los cuales se encontraba Nao, fumado un cigarrillo de nuevo en la ventana.

-Hola, ¿podrías darme un cigarrillo?-dije

-Claro –dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano y soplaba el humo en mi boca-.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, realmente solo quiero un maldito cigarro.

-¿Has pasado la noche con Shizuru?

-No, bebí demasiado y me quede con Tate.

-No te creo-dijo mirándome con desprecio-.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-sonreí

-Sabes que no es mi estilo, pero esta bien, si quieres que de nuevo lo hagamos solo tienes que pedirlo.

-La verdad solo quiero dormir, estoy bastante cansada.

-Sabes hoy tengo que salir, una buena fiesta termina el sábado así que no te metas en problemas en lo que no estoy- se me acerco y dejo caer un beso frió en mis labios- cuídate idiota.

Habia algo extraño en ella ya que sus ojos parecían distantes, tomo su mochila y salio rápidamente, por la ventana observe como se reunía con un par de chicas y subían a la camioneta, de pronto volteo hacia la ventana y sonrió de la manera mas triste que he visto, después de una hora vino alguien a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Nat-chan

-Midori ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, ya nadie esta en los dormitorios todos sean ido de vacaciones a la famosa fiesta en la playa, tu sabes es en casa de un abogado así que habrá orgías, alcohol, tachas y demás.

-¿Tu también te vas?-dije sorprendida

-¿No te molesta que Nao se haya marchado?

-La verdad no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije confundida.

-No por nada, bueno yo saldré con Mai así que te quedaras sola para que cierres bien en caso de que salgas y si notas algo raro llámame en seguida.

-¿De verdad veras a Mai?

-Bueno ya no pude ponerle pretextos de la facultad así que esta vez me animare e intentare volver con ella- dijo decidida-.

-Adelante entonces mucha suerte.

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

Tome una ducha muy larga, y después me seque el cabello minuciosamente, me miraba en el espejo mientras pensaba No se que rayos les gusta de mi, no soy precisamente una Diosa, me quede con solo una camiseta y el bóxer mientas me arrojaba a la cama a leer un libro que hacia tiempo tenia olvidado en uno de mis cajones, al poco tiempo el llanto se hizo mayor, por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerlo de pronto se escucho alguien llamando la puerta de nuevo.

-Midori no tardaste nada –dije mientras abría la puerta-.

Me quede muda era Shizuru quien al verme me abrazo instantáneamente.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-decía sin cesar.

Me sentía tan confundida porque en ese momento el calor de su cuerpo me estaba reconfortando como nunca en mi vida lo habia sentido, ella era medicina para mi alma eso lo sabia desde el principio pero no podía identificar que es lo que tenia que curar en mi.

-No quería hacerte daño, de verdad no quería hacerte llorar, Mai me llamo diciendo que tu compañera Nao te habia visto muy mal y tenia miedo de que algo te pasara.

-¿Nao llamo a Mai?

-Si, pero Mai estaba en una cita y me pidió que viniera a verte ya que se encuentra a un par de horas de aquí.

-Yo de verdad estoy bien, solo fue un mal recuerdo, además Nina va a molestarse si sabe que estas aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Nina-chan?, ella es prima de una amiga mía, Haruka, no somos mas que amigas, ese día me viste abrazarla ¿verdad?-dijo seriamente.

-Si eso creo.

Ella solo toco mi rostro lentamente, yo no podía moverme, pronto su rostro se acerco al mió y sus labios cayeron sutilmente, poco a poco sus manos me atrajeron hasta su cuerpo y yo no pude más, deje de pensar y solo me deje llevar por sus suaves labios, el beso tranquilo en minutos se convirtió en una lucha de supervivencia, su saliva comenzaba a resbalar en mi boca y al separarnos continuo con mi cuello, bese sus hombros y mordí ligeramente uno de ellos, busque de nuevo su boca mientras sus manos tocaban mis senos sobre la camiseta aprovechando que no llevaba sostén, sonrió con mi reacción mientras me decía:

-No puedo parar por voluntad pero si quieres que lo haga, por favor dímelo.

-Solo quiero que no te detengas-dije.

Llevaba un vestido que casi le arranque, su cuerpo aun en ropa interior me hacia perder el sentido, sus proporciones eran las correctas, sus largas piernas fueron recorridas por mis manos, mientras le ponía de espaldas con su rostro hacia la pared me dedique a besar su espalda y al llegar a sus glúteos volvía a trazar un camino de regreso hasta su cuello, sus gemidos me hacían enloquecer, su piel se erizada con ello me mostraba la sensación que la invadía, de pronto se giro mientras caminábamos hasta mi cama, esto era diferente a todo lo que habia vivido mi corazón se sentía libre, por primera vez estaba completa y no sabia decir porque, pronto la escasa ropa que quedaba fue desprendida del cuerpo de cada quien, el roce de su cuerpo contra el mió solo me acercaba a grandes zancadas a la locura de perderme en sus salvajes ojos, que estaban retándome en fundirme con ella, por la cortina se filtraban los rayos de la luna que pronto cedieron a una tormenta que se desato con tremenda fuerza, sus caderas pronto estuvieron sobre mi y aquel movimiento era único, tenia a una Diosa devorándome, mientras mis manos le recorrían en totalidad mis labios se desvivían por marcarla quería conocer el sabor de cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar bajo su vientre sus gritos se perdían entre los estruendos de la noche.

Esta noche no tengo nada más que agradecer, por fin he logrado dormir y cuando desperté tuve una grata sorpresa un cuerpo calido sosteniéndome mientras nuevamente sus labios me buscaban otra vez.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia, muy pronto estaré actualizando, quedare en espera de sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

ARENA Y AGUA

Tengo una sensación calida a mi lado, no se bien de que se trata pero me encanta sentirme de esta mágica forma, el gran hueco de mi pecho poco a poco desaparecer, me he dado cuenta al abrir los ojos que es el aroma de su cuerpo el que me ha aliviado por completo, mientras duerme me quedo inmersa en el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus pestañas acompañadas de su respiración tranquila, me siento en paz, como si la travesía de mi camino hubiese terminado de una manera abrupta en un mar colmado de lluvia tibia.

…

…

..

…

Desperté desorientada sin saber donde estaba, estoy sola en mi cama pero aun hay marcas de guerra en toda la habitación, me levanto a ordenar las cosas pues estoy segura que si caigo de nuevo en esa cama no me despertare en un largo rato, al llegar al escritorio encontre una nota:

"Por si te preguntas como yo ¿si esto ha sido un sueño?, la respuesta es no, esto ha sido real y me encantaría poder pasar mas tiempo contigo, estaré esperando por ti"

Shizuru F.

Una sonrisa se dibujo inmediatamente y ante los recuerdos anteriores mi rostro se sonrojó, ya era cerca del medio día así que ordene una pizza mientras tomaba una ducha, después de darme un atracón quede completamente rendida leyendo un viejo libro de Egipto.

-Hey ¿estas bien?-dijo una pelirroja.

-Nao –dije soñolienta- ¿Qué hora es?

-Bueno ya son las seis de la tarde, ¿vino Mai a verte?

-A decir verdad-dije mientras callaba-.

-Entonces, vino "ella", ¿cierto?-dijo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

-Si, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte después de todo tu y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, recuerda solo era placer nada mas.

-Pero de verdad no quiero que tengas ese concepto yo ese día no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, es decir el daño que te hacia.

-¡Basta!, eres muy aburrida así que mejor me voy.

-Espera-dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella-.

Ahora yo me convertía en un monstruo que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, nunca habia sido mi intención, tome mi celular, pare en una tienda de auto servicio y compre cerveza y cigarrillos mientras conducía por horas a toda velocidad, llegue al mar a que lugar exactamente, lo desconocía solamente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra así que encontre un lugar perfecto, baje de la motocicleta y camine sobre la arena hasta llegar a la zona húmeda que era tocada por las aguas del mar, abrí mis brazos de par en par y grite todo lo que pude, me senté mientras el alba se despedía rápidamente la oscuridad de la noche me arropo casi totalmente, entonces me recosté mientras un manto nocturno se dibujaba sobre mi cabeza, es sonido de las olas haciéndose mas fuertes y el aroma salado llenado mis pulmones, puse en mi celular SAND AND WATER de BETH CHAPMAN, tome un cigarrillo mientras recordaba aquella escena repudiable de mi vida, de han pasado algunos años pero duele todavía.

"Tomoe se llamaba la chica que conocí en mi infancia, desde que éramos pequeñas me sentía atraída por ella, con el paso del tiempo mis sentimientos fueron cobrando forma pero no fue hasta una noche que vino a mi hogar, mis padres habían salido y veíamos algunas películas yo tenia 15 años en ese entonces, ella me miro durante unos minutos mientras me decía que un chico le habia pedido salir con ella, yo solamente sentí un nudo en la garganta y la felicite como si nada, ella me miro de nuevo pero un poco mas cerca mientras me decía:

-Le he dicho que no me interesa ya que tengo una persona especial.

-No sabía que te gustaba alguien –dije-.

-Eres muy lenta Natsu me refiero a ti tonta, tu me gustas.

-Pero somos chicas –dije ruborizándome-.

Ella me tomo por el rostro y hundió sus labios en los míos, poco a poco me enredaba en su aliento mientras el secreto amor que sentía por ella quedo expuesto de la forma más honesta que encontre, oficialmente comenzamos a salir, ella tenia una forma de ser bastante complicada pero la quería lo suficiente para soportarlo, después de tres años de relación decidí que podía tomar las cosas en serio así que hice lo mas estupido de mi vida compre un anillo con algunos ahorros y la llame a ese lugar especial que teníamos en la playa, al llegar no dejo de quejarse del calor infernal que hacia y demás trivialidades pero yo intentaba simplemente ignorarlas, cuando nos sentamos a la sombra le dije:

-Se que ambas vamos a estudiar cosas diferentes pero quiero comenzar mi vida de una manera diferente, tu eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, así que ¿quieres vivir conmigo?-dije intentando sacar el anillo de mi bolsillo.

Pero por azares del destino se atoro y mientras yo forcejaba sus crueles palabras me destruyeron.

-Jajaja-rió- ¿es en serio?, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme además ¿cuando te he dicho que creo en los matrimonios? Esas cosas se dicen cuando tienes los medios económicos para solventar una vida digna a una persona, además tenemos problemas todo el tiempo principalmente porque deseas alejarme de mis amigos y las cosas que me gustan, no terminare con una vida mediocre.

Solo escuche destrozarse cada parte de mi, un mar de dolor que me arrastraba con tremenda fuerza, si ella pudiera ver en mi interior sabría que me habia destruido hasta los cimientos, tenia razón yo no tenia los medios para darle una vida cómoda pero yo quería una familia con ella, eso era todo lo que habia deseado, mis padres me enseñaron que con esfuerzo a pesar de las adversidades puedes salir adelante y crear todo lo que quieras, mientras en su hogar solo habia envidia y rencor, en la mía se trataba de respeto y cariño, yo no lo entendía, después de aquella charla se alejo de mi, y pronto la relación se termino, y al igual que ella todos mis sueños murieron, caí en la depresión mas atroz de mi vida, yo no era capaz de generar confianza no habia nadie que quisiera estar conmigo simplemente no lo entendía, en mi vida las cosas materiales no tienen relevancia soy feliz con lo mas pequeño porque lo valioso se lleva dentro, ella claramente tenia una mentalidad de pobre y yo no podía entenderla".

Pasaron varios meses, me aleje de mi ciudad e ingrese a la universidad pero ahora me siento como esa mujer cruel, jugando con los sentimientos de otras personas, yo quería disculparme con Nao porque la quería pero no de la forma en la que lo hacia con Shizuru me sentía tan confundida y miserable, destape una cerveza tras otra hasta que las lagrimas me cegaron, al poco tiempo una voz me despertó junto con el sol de la mañana…

Una disculpa por no actualizar antes, prometo hacer mas extenso el próximo capitulo y agradezco como siempre sus comentarios me hace feliz recibirlos.

Saludos: D


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CULPABILIDAD

El sol dañaba mis ojos, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para tratar de enfocar aquella figura que estaba frente a mí.

-Nat-san ¿pero qué haces aquí? , no me digas que has pasado la noche en este lugar-dijo una rubia.

-Alyssa-chan, si creo que me dormí, de todas formas no importa estoy bien-dije mientras me levantaba pesadamente.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello no voy a obligarte pero por favor acepta ir conmigo.

-De acuerdo, pero la ciudad está lejos de aquí-dije con la cruda taladrando mi cabeza.

-no te preocupes iremos a mi casa de verano, esta solo a un par de kilómetros, suelo caminar por las mañanas por toda la playa hasta que veo el puerto a lo lejos, en ese punto doy media vuelta.

Ella sonreía mientras caminábamos, de repente me observaba para después volver sus ojos al mar, sus cabellos rubios danzaban con el viento mientras las olas rompían suavemente, yo no podía mirar al frente ya que el sol inundaba mi rostro pronto los efectos de la deshidratación se hicieron presentes, creí que me iba a morir hasta que la voz de Alyssa me dio un segundo impulso, al levantar la mirada me encontré con una enrome propiedad, la puerta principal era de unos dos metros, mire sorprendida aquel lugar mientras Alyssa ponía su huella y una clave en un panel que se encontraba en un costado, pronto se escuchó un clic y la puerta cedió, ingresamos por un largo pasillo de madera con varias pinturas cuidadosamente colocadas en las paredes, llegamos a un enorme patio tradicional japonés, tenía un sistema de canales que recorrían las orillas mientras desembocaban en un gran estanque el cual tenía varios peces Koi que nadaban grácilmente, un gran cerezo se erguía en el centro del lugar era como un sueño.

-Es maravilloso, es todo lo que puedo soñar con ver-dije aun en mi ensoñación.

-Esta casa me la ha heredado mi abuela al morir, ella amaba este lugar todo lo que veas aquí ella lo diseño y cuido con todo su corazón-dijo sonriendo.

-Lamento la muerte de tu abuela, debió ser una persona increíble-dije bajando mi voz.

-Está bien, ella partió cuando yo aún era pequeña, vamos a la parte trasera te serviré un remedio casero para aliviar tu cruda-dijo con una risita casi inaudible.

-Gracias, de verdad lamento las molestias.

-Todo lo contrario yo agradezco tu compañía, en realidad jamás he invitado a nadie aquí desde que ella murió, ni siquiera mis padres únicamente viene personal de limpieza tres veces por semana y el día de hoy descansan.

Cuando llegamos a parte trasera de la casa que estaba conectada con el jardín de verdad creí estar atrapada en una fantasía, un enorme jardín rodeaba una pérgola de madera en la cual se situaba una mesa con tres sillas a su alrededor.

-Tu jardinero es un genio, todo está intacto y son tantos tipos de flores.

-En realidad no tenemos jardinero, esto es obra de mi abuela y yo aprendí a cuidarlas debidamente gracias a ella.

-Eres increíble Alyssa-chan ahora te admiro más-dije sonriendo.

-Espera aquí por favor eres mi visita déjame traer unos bocadillos y tu remedio-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se retiraba a gran velocidad, por una puerta deslizable al interior de la casa.

Después de unos minutos regreso con una bandeja en ella se encontraban una tetera, una taza vacía y la otra con un líquido verde, un par de pescados fritos acompañados de arroz con verduras. Me dio aquel extraño brebaje verde que en cuestión de minutos me hizo sentirme como nueva es decir ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una cruda horrible.

-Tu remedio es realmente un milagro, me siento de maravilla.

-Es una receta que mi abuela preparaba para mi padre cuando el bebía de más, me da gusto que te sientas mejor, no quisiera ser entrometida ¿pero qué ha pasado para que terminas en esa playa?

-No lo sientas, la verdad es que me siento muy culpable ya que hice algo terrible, mi compañera de cuarto y yo pues, emm, tuvimos sexo en una noche donde yo no me sentía bien y ella dijo que solo era diversión que no era en serio pero para mi suerte la chica que me gusta estuvo conmigo y ella ahora esta enojada o triste realmente no lo sé, y me siento culpable si yo no hubiera tomado esa estúpida decisión no estaría en esta situación.

-No creo que debas sentirte mal, ya que es completamente legal lo que has hecho, digo ella no te dijo que fuera en serio, te lo dijo desde un comienzo que solo se trataba de un free, así que debes estar tranquila además tú no eres responsable de los sentimientos de los demás Nat-san y si tienes una persona valiosa para ti concéntrate en ella, creo que deberías hablar con tu compañera para que soluciones esa situación y puedas estar en paz.

-Tienes razón debo dejar de huir y enfrentarla, de otra forma no sabré que esperar, gracias Alyss-chan.

Nos deleitamos con su comida mientras observábamos a los peces y ella me contaba acerca de lo que disfrutaba hacer, también me comento que una chica llamada Nina le robaba el sueño pero que no se atrevía a hablar con ella. Yo le aconseje que le hablara lo más casual con ella para que no ese sintiera nerviosa, ahora en mi mente mi consciencia me dice ¿Por qué no tomas tus propios consejos?, después de un par de horas regresamos a la ciudad, llegue al dormitorio pero Nao no se encontraba, tome una ducha mientras pensaba en que debería decir, me aliste y me dirigí al café, cuando llegue Mai me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Dios estaba aterrada! Pensé que te habías suicidado-dijo dramática.

-No inventes Mai, solo Salí a dar una vuelta para calmar mi mente.

-No sabía que una vuelta implicaba no llegar a dormir ¿o acaso has estado ocu-pa-da?-dijo en tono pícaro.

-No es lo que piensas- dije molesta- estuve con Alyssa-chan un rato ya que me encontré con ella en la playa pero nada más.

-Muy bien, espero no andes de encantadora de mujeres.

-Oye me haces quedar como una pervertida no inventes-dije refunfuñando.

Una hora después comenzaron a llegar clientes y los músicos uno a uno, cuando entro Nina recordé que era con quien estaba Shizuru aquel día del incidente pero ahora tenía que ver sus gustos para darle claves a Alyssa-chan, de pronto llego Tate.

-Hey, me da gusto verte con vida ¿Cómo va todo?

-Pues es complicado pero ya lo estoy por resolver

-¿Qué tal todo con Fujino-san?-dijo poniendo una sonrisita tonta.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- dije

-Ah, eso quiere decir que estas en algo con ella ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije sonrojada.

-Pues lo decía en broma pero gracias por confirmarlo.

En ese momento mientras ahorcaba a Tate un par de ojos escarlata se posaban en mí, dejándome indefensa ante aquella sonrisa, Shizuru se acercó a mí mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lograba robarme el aliento por minutos.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí por favor escucha atenta esta canción es para ti.

Subió al pequeño escenario mientras la música comenzaba, Nao entro por la puerta mientras me observaba yo no advertí su presencia ya que me encontraba hechizada en su mágica voz, en las vibraciones de Shizuru.

Quiet nights of quiet stars  
Quiet chords from your guitar  
Floating on the silence  
That surrounds us

Quiet thoughts and quiet dreams  
Quiet walks by quiet streams  
And a window looking on  
The mountains and the sea, how lovely

Nadie se había percatado que sus ojos escarlatas se dirigían con dulzura hasta mí, sin darme cuenta Nao salió del lugar a toda prisa fue cuando por fin la mire llorando, esto no era bueno, en cuanto terminaron de tocar, hice la limpieza rápidamente y al salir Shizuru me esperaba pero no podía quedarme tenía que terminar aquello y pronto.

-Fue una hermosa canción-dije

-Es para ti, quería decirte que pues si tú quieres salir conmigo el viernes, claro que si estas ocupada lo entiendo-dijo sonriendo.

-Nos veremos el viernes, pero ahora debo irme tengo algo urgente que tratar-dije.

Me tomo con cuidado y hundió sus labios en un beso cálido y callado, esa era la fuerza que necesitaba, nos abrazamos y minutos despues conduje hasta los dormitorios, y encontré a Nao fumando en esa misma ventana, en medio de la oscuridad una lagrima rodo.

Continuara….

Lamento enormemente la demora pero me quede sin computadora por ello no había podido actualizar, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día, espero disfruten este capítulo, saludos…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

I Honestly Love You

Esta es la última vez que escribo algo acerca de ti, quisiera poder borrar las partes oscuras de nuestra historia, que tan solo hubiese sido un sueño como esos donde te levantas llorando pero después de un rato te sientes mejor porque no era real. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo el toque de tus manos, las caricias que se derramaban cada mañana en un tramo de la piel que besabas, ahora solo quedan palabras y lágrimas porque no pude ofrecerte lo que tu considerabas valioso, aún duele mucho, recuerdo ese día en la playa, estaba lloviendo y nos resguardamos en aquella casona mientras observábamos los torrentes del agua caer con ferocidad, mi mano intento alcanzar la tuya pero me detuviste ya que en ese momento recibías un mensaje que en ese momento yo desconocía, solo era una confirmación del dolor que causarías yo me quedaría llorando como el cielo vertiéndome en el mar, juntando la sal que quemarían mis heridas, tus besos eran dardos venenosos que fueron hundiéndome lentamente hasta hacerme caer rendida, dude si realmente era atractiva, si tan importante el estándar de belleza era para ti, pero cuando la vi comprendí que todas sus mentiras lastimeras ya te habían robado el corazón, este cigarrillo sabe diferente porque no tiene más lagrimas vertidas, porque no tiene la urgencia de buscar moldearse a tu silueta, esta copa de vino es dulce al gusto porque te has ido, ahora lo entiendo tú fuiste algo hermoso en un punto de mi vida pero con tu partida solo quedo un hueco que no podía llenar por más bebidas que vertiera en él, por más cigarrillos que inhalara, por más pieles que intentaran abrazarme, seguías ahí palpable ya que habías jugado con mi autoestima, pero esta vez estoy decidida Marina voy a cantar no volveré jamás a silenciar mi voz, mi corazón.

En la oscuridad de una habitación un rayo de plenilunio se colaba dejando expuestas dos figuras temblorosas que se observaban con tristeza y rabia, pronto la valentía logro que una de ellas por fin hablara.

-Nao yo lo siento, cedi a ti porque no comprendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos con mis sentimientos, te quiero pero solo –y abruptamente fue interrumpida-.

-¿Cómo una amiga no?, por favor no digas estupideces, lo entiendo, ella es a quien vas a mirar con amor, yo solo fui un momento de placer y no tienes que disculparte la mayor parte del tiempo solo he funcionado para eso.

-Eso es una mentira –dije molesta- lo que paso esa noche no fue un error, simplemente no pensé en las consecuencias, me sentía mal y me entregue a tus brazos sin pensar en ti, fui tan egoísta que no podía observar con claridad tus intenciones, tú mereces lo mejor y definitivamente algo mejor de lo que yo podría ofrecer debes entenderlo.

-Realmente no puedes pensar eso, siempre me has tomado como una puta, pero no lo soy, ese día no dormí con una desconocida, ese día dormí con mi mejor amiga al menos para mí lo eres, sé que a veces no llegaba a dormir pero el tiempo que hemos convivido tu siempre has sido amable conmigo, tan malditamente amable, tienes esa maldita forma de ser que atraes a las personas oscuras como yo a tu luz, soy un insecto que te sigue, ¡No lo ves! Siempre has sido alguien importante para mi hasta que te convertiste en una prioridad, conozco tus errores te molesto te hago bromas pero jamás te he negado mi apoyo y si tú de verdad me conocieras sabrías que no hago eso por cualquier persona, que diablos digo por ninguna maldita persona porque nadie vale la pena porque todos mienten en un punto, solo quieren ganar algo y ya- al decir esto las lágrimas rodaban abundantes-.

La abrace mientras me empujaba y forcejeaba conmigo.

-¡Déjame maldita sea! ¡Suéltame idiota!

-Te quiero pero no de la manera que tú quieres, lo siento mucho por favor no me dejes Nao, por favor se mi amiga, déjame seguir siendo tu amiga idiota a la que molestas con tus estúpidas fiestas, tus tonterías, y a quien no abandonas, porque tú eres también mi mejor amiga-dije cayendo de rodillas sin soltarla.

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos en la oscuridad, mientras un par de cuerpos abrazados temblaban furtivamente, poco a poco la tensión del cuerpo de la pellirroja fue disminuyendo hasta ceder al abrazo, los ojos jades se clavaron ferozmente en sus receptores, poco a poco se pusieron de pie, se sentaron cerca de la ventana mientras bebían un par de cervezas en perfecto silencio, un mensaje de texto le hizo desviar la mirada.

"El viernes me han pedido asistir a la fiesta de Nina por favor ven conmigo, puedes llevar a alguien más si gustas, puedo pasar por ustedes a las 8pm ¿Qué dices?" Shizuru

"Te espero entonces, llevare a Nao conmigo, gracias"

-Hey Nao el viernes no hagas planes, tenemos que ir a una fiesta –dije sonriendo.

-Claro pendeja ya sabes tengo tu tiempo.

-Solo serán un par de horas-dije mientras sentía el alivio al regresar a la normalidad- además ¿Qué más tienes que hacer?

-Ver a tu mamá

-Tarada ya vas a empezar a joder con mi madre de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, pero más te vale que haya mucho alcohol o me largo.

-Trato.

Nos quedamos despiertas hasta entrada la noche mientras en silencio solo contemplaba las formas del humo que Nao expulsaba en cada bocanada, tenía la impresión de haberme sentido así tiempo atrás pero no lograba recordarlo.

-Déjà vu –dije

El viernes por la noche ya estábamos listas para salir, Nao como siempre me había obligado a usar un vestido que me incomodaba mucho por estar escotado y abierto un poco de la pierna derecha, los tacones para mi fortuna eran pequeños, ella se veía muy bien a pesar de lo tarada que esta tiene un buen gusto para vestir, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Salí a abrir y Shizuru estaba frente a mí con un vestido rojo que resaltaba la blanca piel inmaculada que me hacía temblar, nos quedamos en silencio sonriendo como tontas hasta que Nao metió su cuchara.

-Hola Fujino

-Buenas noches Nao-san, lo siento no salude, nos vamos Natsuki.

-Oye solo Nao no me hagas sentir como una abuela.

-Nao, compórtate solo por hoy quieres-dije mientras la jalaba del brazo.

Shizuru solo sonreía, subimos a la camioneta y en el camino nos entregó una caja dentro venia un antifaz.

-¿Entonces es una fiesta de Antifaces?- dije mirando extrañada el interior de la caja.

-No puedo creer tu poder de deducción es digna de Sherlock-dijo sarcástica.

-Hey déjame en paz-dije mirándola de reojo.

-Nina es prima de mi mejor amiga Haruka, Natsuki ya la conoce ¿Qué tal tu Nao?

-Si ya he hablado con ella, en la fiesta de Alyssa-chan.

-¿Eso andabas haciendo cuando te perdí de vista?

-Es que se veía divina, me parece una excelente idea los antifaces.

Shizuru la miro un tanto divertida ya que a todos les parecía extraño exceptuando a Nao.

Al llegar a la enorme propiedad observaron varios árboles decorados con luces pequeñas de diferentes tonalidades pero en su mayoría claras, todo el camino a la puerta principal estaba rodeado de rosales y había cerca de 80 personas en el lugar, al ingresar a un enorme salón se escuchaba música suave, una agrupación de jazz tocaba en una esquina, en el centro varias personas hablaban, otros se deleitaban con los bocadillos que habían sido preparados a lo largo de una enorme mesa, todo el ambiente era como estar en otra época, después de unos minutos una joven se acercó al micrófono y notamos que era Nina.

-Buenas noches les agradezco su asistencia esta noche, siéntanse con la libertad de tomar lo que quieran en un par de minutos el bar que está en la siguiente habitación estará preparando lo que gusten, también quiero agradecer por sus regalos y en especial a mi prima Haruka que ha organizado esto para mí.

Una ola de aplausos se dejó escuchar, después se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola me alegra que hayan podido venir.

-Gracias por la invitación.

-Se las quería hacer llegar personalmente pero sabía que Shizuru lo haría por mí-dijo mirando pícaramente a Shizuru y provocando un leve rubor.

Después de un rato, anunciaron que la banda se retiraba para dar espacio a un DJ, como era de esperarse Nao estaba súper borracha bromeando con la seria Nina, cerca de las 12 am comenzaron las baladas y Shizuru me llevo hasta la pista yo me sienta sumamente nerviosa pero tenía algo que lograba reconfortarme, pronto fui presa del momento y sin darme cuenta la bese, Nao se levantó de inmediato y Nina fue tras de ella.

-Necesito aire-dijo levantándose abruptamente.

-Espera te acompaño-dijo Nina.

Observaba los ojos escarlata mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, de pronto sentí una mirada fija gire mi rostro y todo el mundo se quedó congelado, era Tomoe estaba ahí a unos cuantos metros, mi rostro palideció mientras se acercaba hasta a mí.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba bailar-dijo mientras emitía una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno estoy aquí por ti, ¿acaso no me extrañas?

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dije con un mar violento de emociones-.

Tome la mano de Shizuru y la lleve hasta un cuarto mientras cerraba con seguro.

-¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Shizuru preocupada.

-Ella ya no es nadie, salimos un tiempo pero eso término.

-¿Estas bien?

-La verdad no lo estoy, por favor ayúdame.

En cuanto se acercó la tome fuertemente por el rostro y le di un beso largo, la castaña era lo único que necesitaba, sus besos, sus manos, su aliento, su calidez, quería desaparecer pero de pronto, me separo de su lado y lágrimas brotaron sin cesar.

-No puedo hacerlo Natsuki, sé que estás pensando en ella ¿no es verdad?-dijo clavando sus pupilas.

Yo no pude responder, solo me quede estática porque tenía razón estaba pensando en Tomoe mientras la besaba deseando por una vez, que fueran sus labios, ella salió de la habitación y no pude detenerla, camine por los pasillos buscando a Nao, hasta llegar al último cuarto la encontré vistiéndose mientras Nina yacía desnuda a su lado.

-¿Puedo explicarlo?-dijo mientras se reincorporaba rápidamente.

-Tomoe está aquí

-¡Esa hija de su chingada madre!, ¿Qué chingados quiere?

-No lo sé, pero hice llorar a Shizuru y estoy a punto de desmoronarme, por favor vámonos de aquí.

Ella se puso de pie mientras me abrazaba, pidió un taxi y en menos de 10 minutos estábamos camino a casa. Yo me quede en silencio todo el camino, llegamos a la habitación y me encerré en el baño, me quede llorando en la tina mientras el agua caía fría sobre mi cuerpo, en un momento se jodio todo, me quede sin nada de nuevo por ella.

Mientras Shizuru ya en casa, lloraba en su cama un mensaje la saco de dolor.

"Por favor habla conmigo estoy afuera de tu casa, es urgente"

Cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se detuvo.

-Hola Shizu

-Tu, no, Marina.

Ya de nuevo por aquí, Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

LA LUNA BRILLA UNA VEZ

A la media hora, escuche unos golpes en la puerta del baño se trataba de Nao que enérgicamente seguía tocando.

-Hey nat ¿estás bien?-decía preocupada.

Me levante y me puse la toalla, quite el seguro y abrí la puerta sin emitir ningún comentario.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió esta noche, nunca pensé que esa zorra mal nacida hubiera salido de su nido de ratas.

-Yo, solo estoy preocupada por Shizuru, quiero estar con ella.

-Pues antes de hacer algo, debes cerrar el ciclo con la zorra de Tomoe.

-El problema es que ¿no sé qué hacer o que decirle?

-Eso es fácil, vas a sacar el pecho, tomas aire, te plantas bien y le dices lárgate a chingar a tu madre que ya tengo a alguien.

-No lo sé, ella de alguna forma tiene poder en mí.

-Eso pasa solamente si tú deseas dárselo, mira Nat yo te quiero y lo último que necesito es verte sufrir.

Me abrazo un largo rato, mientras se escapaban algunas lágrimas amargas.

…..

…..

…..

-Marina, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo cometí un error, Shizu, realmente debo estar contigo.

-Pero como te atreves a regresar, tú me abandonaste e hiciste tanto daño, no puedes hablar en serio-dije sintiendo una rabia como nunca.

-Solo déjame explicarte-dijo mientras su mano se acercaba a mi rostro- yo te amo, fui engañada por Tomoe realmente eres todo para mí.

-Es muy tarde, ya encontré lo que necesitaba, encontré realmente lo que me hacía falta.

En mi mente venia la sonrisa de natsuki, sus ojos, su manera de hacerme reír, la nobleza que le caracterizaba, ella era la respuesta a mis males todo este tiempo.

-No puedes hablar en serio, yo te amo.

-Y yo no lo hago más, quiero que salgas de mi vida ahora y no vuelvas jamás.

-Está bien, quien te necesita, solo espero que estés enterada de que Tomoe va a volver con Natsuki y ese es un hecho, esa tonta sigue enamorada perdidamente, incluso si te beso pensó en ella como tú, en su momento, pensaste en mí, no eres nada sin mi Shizu.

-Disculpa-interrumpió una voz.

Al girarse recibió tremendo puñetazo que la derribo hasta el suelo.

-Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bubuzuque, alguien en la fiesta me comento que la vio, e imagine que vendría a buscarte y antes de que te haga circos en la cabeza decidí callarla.

-Tu, maldita Haruka –dijo poniéndose en pie después del tremendo puñetazo.

-Sera mejor que te marches, Marina escúchame bien que es la última vez que lo voy a repetir, no quiero volver a verte yo estoy enamorada de Natsuki te guste o no, por fin puedo ver lo que eres.

Apretó los dientes y se marchó a toda prisa, mientras yo detenía a Haruka quien quería casi matarla, tome mi abrigo y Haruka me llevo hasta los dormitorios donde se encontraba Natsuki, subí corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación golpe varias veces, a los pocos segundos se escucharon un par de zapatos, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la cara ensombrecida de Nao observaba con tristeza y lágrimas a Shizuru.

-¿Dónde está Natsuki?-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella se ha marchado llorando en cuanto Tomoe le llamo al móvil.

-¿Sabes a donde se dirigía?

-No, ella saliendo corriendo, yo no pude alcanzarla una vez que subió a la motocicleta, he llamado a Tate, Mai, Midori pero nadie la ha visto, y su móvil está apagado.

-Iré a buscarla.

-Shizuru-dijo mientras suspiraba- por favor tráela a salvo.

Le pedí su camioneta prestada a Haruka y comencé a buscarla desesperadamente, pero por más que conducía sin rumbo, una corazonada me llevo hacia la costa, a una especie de mirador, era un acantilado de aproximadamente veinte metros; Al llegar observe una silueta, no podía estar equivocada se trataba de Natsuki quien miraba fijamente el horizonte, una luna llena se alzaba en el cielo mientras un mar de estrellas acompañaba el nocturno firmamento, el viento salado golpeaba con fuerza.

….

….

….

 _Quiero desaparecer, solamente quiero callar estas voces que me consumen en medio de la culpa y el deber, tengo un hoyo creciendo en el centro de mi pecho y amenaza con consumirme, he vertido alcohol, dolor, promesas, besos, sueños, recuerdos, pero nada lo llena, al contrario se hace más y más hondo, ¿Cómo fue que un sentimiento tan hermoso se convirtió en este martirio?, ¿cómo es que termine suspendida en este estado palpitante de dolor?, yo la ame con toda mi alma e incluso a pesar de lo que me hizo sigo queriéndola, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?, como puede ser que no pueda quitarla de mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo puedo borrarla?, Shizuru, es la única luz que tengo en este momento pero tengo miedo de que este hoyo insaciable vaya a devorarla también, mi mente es un caos, pero este lugar puede callar lo que siento, puede detener este agujero negro sé que puede hacerlo, solo necesito ser valiente y arrojarme ahora._

 _Alguien ayúdeme, porque no puedo parar esta sensación, este torbellino de destrucción, por favor ¡alguien!, ¡quien sea cállenlo!_

….

….

….

Mientras me acercaba a ella escuche una canción, la entonación más triste que hubiese escuchado jamás.

" _ **Why does the sun go on shining?**_

 _ **Why does the sea rush to shore?**_

 _ **Don't they know it's The End of the World**_

 _ **Cause you don't love me any more.**_

 _ **Why does my heart go on beating**_

 _ **Why do these eyes of mine cry**_

 _ **Don't they know it's the end of the world**_

 _ **It ended when you said goodbye "**_

…

…

…

-¡Natsuki! Por favor detente-dije angustiada.

-Shizuru por favor para, no te acerques.

-Te amo Natsuki, eso es lo que quiero decirte, ven a mí por favor, canta conmigo, vive conmigo, dame la oportunidad y te hare muy feliz, lo juro.

-Nadie puede salvarme, no ahora.

-Claro que puedo, pero si no me das una oportunidad nunca lo sabrás.

Poco a poco comenzó a llover, las gotas fueron cayendo precipitadamente, nublando la vista de Natsuki, quien al retroceder casi se cae al fondo del acantilado, pero Shizuru a largas zancadas logro sostenerla, el cuerpo de Natsuki temblaba mientras la calidez de la castaña rodeaba su cuerpo, natsuki lloro cuanto pudo, todo el mar que llevaba dentro de ella se desato con la tormenta, poco a poco la tormenta cedió al igual que el llanto de Natsuki.

Subimos a la camioneta y conduje hasta llegar a mi apartamento, era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí.

-Adelante, puedes tomar una ducha en ese cuarto, voy por ropa seca.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación.

-Tranquila-dije dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

Ella solo se sonrojo, al salir del baño le otorgue un cambio de prendas y me dirigí a la ducha, al salir la encontré con una tetera y algo de té.

-Espero no molestar, supuse que sería bueno beber algo caliente ya que te expuse a esa tormenta.

-Tranquila Natsuki, yo estoy feliz de que estés bien y conmigo.

-Gracias por la ropa, aunque no pude tomar tu sostén porque bueno la talla.

-No te preocupes-reí.

-A no digo que sea algo malo, creo que es bueno que tengas busto grande, no es que me haya fijado en eso-dijo nerviosa.

-Por favor fíjate muy bien-dije mientras me deshacía de la blusa que me cubría- Yo tampoco tengo un sostén.

Camine hasta ella y me senté sobre sus piernas mientras mis labios alcanzaban los suyos, un beso lento con el que saboreé hasta su aliento, sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda, entre caricias beso mi cuello bajando hasta mis senos, la respiración se volvía más rápida, terminaron las prendas en el suelo mientras la silueta de nuestros cuerpos fundidos sobre el sofá, llenaban el ambiente con suspiros con gemidos, sus manos trazaron cada parte de mí, mientras me aferraba a ella, tenía todo cuando deseaba, mis caderas se movieron hasta que el estruendo me hizo desvanecer, sus manos me jalaban contra su cuello y el movimiento rápido me indicaba a qué ritmo debía sucumbir hasta que su grito lleno el espacio, pasaron las horas y en medio de la oscuridad seguían los besos, ya no había Marina ni Tomoe , solo nuestros corazones desnudos.

Ahora ha pasado un año, Tomoe regreso con su Familia y Marina se ha ido a España, Natsuki reunió el valor de mandarla con las palabras de Nao "Derechito a la Chingada", ahora podemos respirar tranquilas, Mai y Midori ahora viven juntas, Alyssa nos visita con frecuencia,Nina está saliendo con Nao ya que según cuenta el día de su cumpleaños estaba tan borracha que comenzó a desvestirse y querer desvestir a Nao justo para quedarse dormida después y Nao la había respetado hasta el último minuto cosa que le valió el cariño de esa chica, Tate descubrió que estaba enamorado de Reíto y ahora están de paseo con la familia del rubio, me he quedado a cargo del Departamento de Neurociencias en el Hospital, en mis ratos libres canto junto a quien se convirtiera en lo que nunca pensé que encontraría, esos ojos jades que despiertan a diario a mi lado, esta tarde me ha citado en aquel acantilado quien sabe que idea ronde por su cabeza pero estoy por llegar.

Natsuki se encuentra en la orilla del acantilado mientras Shizuru se acerca sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Nat?

-Hace años jure no hacer esto pero todo ha cambiado repentinamente y ya no tengo miedo-dijo mientras se hincaba- ¿quieres cantar conmigo hasta el final?-dijo sacando un anillo.

-Por ti, hasta la eternidad.

…..

…

…

Esta noche es diferente a las anteriores, hoy puedo dormir plácidamente y todo gracias a los ojos carmesí que han decidido acompañar mis pasos a travez de esta vida, llenando el hoyo que crecía y deteniéndolo.

Ella es la última canción.

….

….

….

Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia que en lo personal fue muy importante.

GRACIAS


End file.
